


【新快】Behind The Scenes

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Summary: 妖精之唇背后，关于那些没画出来的事
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 11





	【新快】Behind The Scenes

“妳这傢伙够了……从刚刚开始就一直说些有的没的，想让妳安静下来的话……”服部平次一手撑在他旁边，一边缓慢却又不容置疑地在靠近。

“大概只有把妳那胡说八道的嘴给堵上了啊。”

“砰！”

毛利兰和工藤新一冲进来，打断了服部的动作，“啊，真是困得不行，想早点睡觉就过来了……”毛利尴尬地说着，旁边的工藤则是一直盯着他，彷彿要用目光杀人。

毛利小五郎也走了过来：“地方挺大的，就算在这睡到中午也没问题！毕竟我是沉睡的小五郎啊——”

方才还有些旖旎的氛围全被打破，服部露出略带愤怒又不甘的表情，脸上的红晕还没消散。

远山·黑羽快斗·和叶好不容易等到一行人都睡下，才又偷偷摸摸出了房间，没想到房门还没关上，工藤新一也跟著出来了。

他在被拉进厕所的过程里暂时脱去了伪装，手足无措地看著工藤，对方关上隔间门瞟过来，眼底带着一丝不满。

“他碰你哪裡了。”

“还没，你不是也看到了么。”黑羽不免发笑，忍不住调笑他一句：“名侦探吃醋啊……唔。”

工藤新一毫不废话，把人抵在门板吻上去，将他欲说未说的话语都拆吃入腹。左手把黑羽快斗圈在自己和门中间，右手则摘掉那顶稍微有些碍事的礼帽。

厕所里安静地能聽见他们接吻的声音，黑羽想到也许这里还有別人，一下子慌了手脚，呼吸都紊乱几分。

结束漫长的一吻，工藤在他耳边开口，压低了声音：“只有我可以对你做这个动作。”说罢又作势要更进一步，手指探入衣襬内摩挲腰际，膝盖蹭上大腿内侧。

“喂……现在不行，我没有带其他衣服。”

单片眼镜被取下放在一边，领带则被勾得鬆散掛在脖子上，他们不是没有穿怪盗服做过——黑羽快斗有些羞于回忆——但那也是在表演结束后，两人支开警察才在暗处擦枪走火。

……待会还要穿这身飞走啊。黑羽想，又加了点力道推开工藤，却不想这是助长对方怒气值。侦探挑开他衬衫顶端几颗釦子，故意在遮不住的地方留下吻痕。

“以后不可以扮远山小姐去撩服部。”

黑羽闻言低低笑了，知道这是对方提的最低要求，趕紧捉住那双在自己身上作乱的手。

“好。”

工藤新一聽他答应也就停了下来，毕竟当初捅破窗户纸时还约定过不能影响“工作中”的怪盗，但他远远没打算这样结束。

他倾身含住小偷先生敏感的耳垂，轻轻舔咬。

“……晚上有的是时间。”

“好了，唔……我还要去收回宝石。”黑羽快斗草草整理下凌乱不堪的衣著，夺回单片镜和礼帽抬手正了正以挡住自己泛红的耳尖，半是仓皇地逃出去。


End file.
